bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilou Apacci
| image = | name = Apacci | kanji = アパッチ | romanji = Apacchi | race = Arrancar | gender = Female | eyes = Amber (left eye), Blue (right eye) | hair = Dark Blue | unusual features = Heterochromic eyes, mask remnants on her head | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = Tia Harribel's Fracción | previous occupation = | team = Tia Harribel's Fracción | previous team = | partner = Mila Rose Sung-Sun | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | status = Deceased | resurrección = Cierva | manga debut = Volume 30, Chapter 269 | anime debut = Episode 161 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Megan Hollingshead | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Apache, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tia Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Apacci is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has blue jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. Personality She is impatient, short-tempered, rude, impulsive, and rather confrontational, and is usually scolded by Sung-Sun as a result. She is fiercely loyal to Harribel, finding the action of Hitsugaya raising his sword at her deeply offensive. She is also fairly confident in her master's abilities and is easily assured when it is "obvious" that there is "no way she can lose". History Apacci first met Harribel back when she was still an Adjuchas. Harribel saved her from another Hollow that was about to devour her. She then followed Harribel back to her base where she met Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. There, Harribel invited Apacci to join their group, but Apacci was resistant to the idea of working in a team. However, she reluctantly agrees. Sometime later, the three Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun chase down another Hollow. When Harribel instructs them to allow it to escape, Apacci questions why. Harribel explains that she does not want to get stronger by devouring other Hollows and that if she cannot defeat them alone, she will defeat them together with others.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan's court, Apacci witnessed Harribel cutting down one of Baraggan's Hollows and rejecting Baraggan's request to serve him or leave. Sometime later, the same Hollow, now an Arrancar, entered their lair and attacked the group. Harribel appeared and ordered Apacci and the others to run while she fought the Arrancar. Apacci was reluctant to abandon Harribel and convinced Mila Rose and Sung-Sun that they must help their master. They returned to assist Harribel, but were quickly beaten by the Arrancar. As Harribel was about to be killed, Sōsuke Aizen appeared and dispatched the Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle, asking Harribel what they should do in response.Bleach manga; Chapter 269 She appears later on with Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure giving off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Sung-Sun and Mila Rose.Bleach manga; Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun appear alongside Harribel and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three while Hitsugaya handles their Espada, Harribel. At first Apacci tries to stop him but is ordered to stop by Harribel, who decides to take him on. She returns her attention back on Rangiku and gets into a verbal warfare with her, along with Mila Rose (as Sung-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait). After getting damaged by Haineko, Rangiku attempts an ash twister to surround the trio, but they use Cero to drive it away. Later she is seen fighting Rangiku on her own. She initially gains the upper hand, but is stopped and blasted by a fireball, shot by Momo Hinamori, who enters the battlefield as, in her words, Aizen's enemy. It impacts her as she is about to strike Mastumoto; she manages to block it, but she, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are caught in a much larger explosion, thanks to Hinamori using Tobiume on a self-created Kidō Net, engulfing all three of them. However, she, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun survive by releasing their Zanpakutō and healing themselves. , and Sung-Sun activating their Quimera Parca ability.]] They then activate their Qhimera Parca ability, which forms a new creature they name "Ayon". Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku, and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Hinamori attempts to heal her, but Ayon proves to be far to powerful and defeats her with a single attack also. As Ayon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with Binding Spell number 37. Shūhei then tells her that they will take over. Apacci calls Ayon to deal with the new threat, he does not budge. She then remarks that Ayon cannot hear what they are saying. Shūhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shūhei begins battle with Ayon. Shūhei started by using the Destructive Spell number 11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Ayon fell over and seemed paralysed. Shūhei than found out that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Ayon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini, and then proceeded to defeat him. However before he could, Ayon broke out of the chains easily. Shūhei then tried his best to dodge Ayon, however Ayon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Ayon stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow him. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Ayon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Ayon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large Cero from it, defeating Iba. Ayon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Ayon moved towards Kira. Just as all seemed lost, Head-Captain Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Ayon with his cane, whilst grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were; forcing him to fight.Bleach manga; Chapters 332-337 After Yamamoto finishes Ayon off with his Shikai; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be incinerated effortlessly by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each).Bleach manga; Chapter 339 Harribel later states that Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are dead when she prepares to confront Yamamoto and states "I'll make you pay for taking their lives." Powers & Abilities Cero: Apacci, like many others of her kind, can fire a red Cero that she blasts from the tip of her horn. Bala: Apacci is also capable of firing Bala blasts from her fists. Sonído: Apacci is able to use Sonído to maneuver effectively in battle, even taking her opponents by surprise. High Spiritual Power: She has a high amount of spiritual power, allowing her the ability to fight on par with a Gotei 13 lieutenant. Zanpakutō -like Zanpakutō.]] . Apacci's Zanpakutō are actually the collars she wears over her wrists. When drawn, they take the shape of chakram, with three blades protruding from each one.Bleach manga; Chapter 334 *'Resurrección': Her release command is . In her Resurrección form, Apacci becomes more deer-like. Her body gets covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replace with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face. :* : Apacci has a special ability, with Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, where each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon," and that it is their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold out their left arms which fires a red beam that becomes Ayon. But it is seen later on that they didn't have their left arms and they have red auras to cover their arms. References Navigation de:Apache es:Apache Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros